The present invention relates to a device for producing embroidery stitch data.
It has been of a general practice that the stitch data to be used in an embroidering machine or a machine which is capable of embroidery stitching are prepared and sold by a maker actually producing the stitch data producing device.
In response to the recent wide spread demand of the user, an embroidery stitch producing device has been developed and sold by the maker for reading by means of an image sensor the image optionally and freely made by the user.
Although the conventional embroidery stitch data producing device is relatively simple in structure and easy in operation, the device is functionally limited, and still remains to be improved in response to a variety of demands from the user. For example, the conventional device fails to produce the stitch data for so many types of stitches which are often required in embroidery stitching. Further, the device fails to compile the stitch data, or to put the stitch data into optional combination, or to have a sufficient display, that is, the display is small and fails to give color indication.
Further the conventional device is not adapted to meet the recently increasing variety of data storing means which are generally available in the market.
It is the object of the invention to eliminate the defects and disadvantages of the prior art as mentioned above and to provide an improved embroidery stitch data producing device.
To attain the object as mentioned above, the embroidery data producing device with two-way data transmission function of the invention substantially comprises means for giving image data for representing an image, means for producing stitch data from the given image data, means for recoverably storing therein the stitch data as are produced, and means for connecting at least one of the image giving means, the stitch producing means and the stitch data storing means to an external data processing device.
Such an embroidery data producing device may be connected to an external computerized data processing device, so that the image data and/or the stitch data produced in the embroidery data producing device may be further processed and/or compiled and displayed in the external data processing device. On the other hand, the stitch data produced or compiled in the external data processing device may be stored in the memory of the embroidery data producing device so that the stitch data may be applied to an embroidering machine or a sewing machine capable of embroidery stitching.
Further, the embroidery data producing device with two-way data transmission function of the invention substantially comprises a first embroidery data producing means including means for giving image data for representing an image, means for producing stitch data from the given image data and means for recoverably storing therein the stitch data as are produced; and a second embroidery data producing means including at least means for producing stitch data; and means for connecting the second embroidery data producing means to at least one of the image data giving means, the stitch data producing means and the stitch data storing means of the first embroidery data producing means.
The second embroidery data producing means may be a personal computer.
With the second embroidery data producing means being so designed as to be connected to the first embroidery data producing means, the embroidery stitch data produced by the second embroidery data producing means may be stored in the memory of the first embroidery data producing means. Thus the embroidery stitch data produced by the second embroidery data producing means may be utilized in the embroidering machine.
Further, the second embroidery data producing means may comprise means for giving image data representing an image. The data giving means may be a scanner or means for reading out data from a memory such as CD.
The second embroidery data producing means may further comprise means for compiling the stitch data. The stitch data compiling means may compile the stitch data which are produced by the stitch producing means of the first embroidery data producing means, or the stitch data produced by the stitch data producing means of the second embroidery data producing means, or the stitch data which are prepared beforehand. This will increase the compilation ability of the device of the invention.
The second embroidery data producing means may further comprise means for producing indication data in accordance with the stitch data for indicating the image at a display, and means for converting the stitch data into the stitch data to be communicated.